The Adventures of Toa Prozuke
The Adventures of Toa Prozuke is a story writtten by user Toa Hydros. It chronicles the life of a Toa of Gravity named Prozuke. Introduction Prozuke, Toa of Gravity, slowly opened his eyes. How long had the world been black? Hours? Days? He couldn't be sure. One thing he did know was that he was in agonizing pain. He looked up and saw his teammates looking down at him with concerned eyes. However, today he knew that he couldn't afford to be injured. The mission he and his team was on was far to important to be slowed down by petty scraps and bruises. With supreme effort, Prozuke rose to his feet, his friends helping him all the while. As they helped him walk down the tunnel that lead to the goal of their mission, Prozuke couldn't help but give a silent thanks to them. For centuries they had always been there to help and support him, and toady was no different. As they walked Prozuke thought back at the times he didn't have anyone to help him except himself. As he thought back he remembered how he became a Toa in the first place, and how he met his teammates: Jovan, Toa of Magnetism and leader of the group; Rhyza, Toa of Lightning; Vormahk, Toa of Stone; Kuza, Toa of Sonics; and Zanok, Toa of Plasma. This is his story... Chapter One 90,000 years ago Prozuke was running for his life. He didn't know where he was going but one thing was for sure: Any place would be better than here. As he ran he tried to remember how this all happened. A few weeks ago, Prozuke was with his fellow Matoran in their village. Suddenly, their village's protector, Lesovikk, and his team had to leave to fight a rampaging tribe of Zyglak. While they were gone, the village's Turaga began acting strangely. Soon he shipped the entire village of Matorn to a realm he refered to as "Karzahni". When they arrived the Matoran found they couldn't return the way they came. Soon, the Matoran found themselves in the presence of the realms legendary ruler: Karzahni. What happened next horrified Prozuke. Karzahni transformed the strong, proud Matoran he knew into frail, and weak versions of their former selves. Shortly after, the same thing happened to him. Luckily for Prozuke, he managed to escape Karzahni's clutches. He was now on the run from the tyrant's Manas crabs. As he ran, he desperately tried to find an exit or a hiding place. Karzahni's Manas were only a few yards behind, and if they got their claws on Prozuke... He didn't want to think about it. Suddenly, he saw a small opening in the rock walls, barely large enough for a small Matoran to slip through. This gave him new-found energy, as he was able to out-run the crabs and slip into the hole. The Manas attempted to follow but their bulk worked against them. Soon, they were forced to give up. "That was close." said Prozuke, giving a sigh of relief. He then looked farther down the tunnel. It was dark, cold, and damp... but at least it was better then staying back in Karzahni's realm. After resting for a moment, Prozuke began to walk, pausing only to glance back at the opening. After giving a silent vow to one day rescue his friends back in Karzahni, Prozuke resumed walking. After several hours the tunnel finally came to a end. At the end of the tunnel was a small pool of water that seemed to be very deep. After weighing the choices of going back or swimming, Prozuke found it wasn't a contest. Taking a deep breathe, the Matoran dove into the water and began swimming down. He soon found out that the tunnel continued underwater. After only a few minutes, the Matoran began to run out of air, and franticly began swimming back the way he came. Suddenly, Prozuke sensed a disturbance in the water. He turned around to see a underwater cyclone barreling toward him. Before the poor Matoran could get back to the surface he was sucked inside. Then, his head made contact with a rock, knocking him out. Chapter Two 90,000 years ago... Prozuke didn't expect to awaken after the accident in the tunnel. When he did, however, it was in a most unexpected place. Prozuke painfully pulled himself into a sitting position as he waited for the gongs to stop ringing in his head. When he opened his eyes he found he wasn't underwater or back in Karzahni. Instead, he was sitting on a grassy hill overlooking a city filled with skyscrapers and buildings that seemed greater and more advanced than even those of Metru Nui. He then turned around to see a large, imposing fortress. He walked up to the entrance only to discover there weren’t any knobs, levers, or knockers to open the door with. Before he could open his mouth to yell for someone to open up, a voice spoke-up. "Who goes there?" said the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, but Prozuke knew it was coming from the fortress. "Uh, I am Prozuke." said the Matoran. There was a short silence before the voice said, "Ah yes. Prozuke. I was expecting you. Judging from your frail state, it seems you have visited my brother's realm of Karzahni." "What is it you want with me?", asked Prozuke. Suddenly, the voice's words sank in. "Wait a minute." said the Matoran. "If Karzahni is your brother, then that means you are..." The voice's words cut the Matoran off, "It does not matter who I am. What matters here is what will happen to you." "What do you mean?" Suddenly, a burst of energy erupted from the door and struck the ground in front of Prozuke. The shockwave sent the frightened Matoran flying back a few feet, at the same time sending dirt and dust up into the air. When the dust settled, Prozuke saw a small cube-like object sitting on top of the charred earth left by the energy blast. Then, the voice simply said, "Take it." The Matoran cautiously approached the strange object. When he picked it up he began to open it. Suddenly the voice said in a stern tone, "Do not open it yet. Once you are away from here, then you may open it." At that moment the air began to ripple until it seemed all of reality began to fade away. "What is happening?!", said Prozuke in a frightened voice. The voice ignored his question and simply said, "Know this one thing Matoran: The Great Spirit, Mata Nui, may be powerful, but even he is not without weakness. You and your friends must be prepared to restore his power one day." "Friends?" asked the Matoran. "What do you mean?" But, there was no answer. When the rippling finally stopped Prozuke found himself in a small boat in the sea. In the distance a small island was visible, but the Matoran knew it wasn't the one he was on moments before. That was when he remembered the cube in his hand. He cautiously opened the strange little object. Suddenly, a huge explosion of raw power erupted from the cube. Prozuke felt his whole body transforming and growing, even as raw power was awakened within him. As suddenly as it began, the energy faded and returned to the cube. Exhausted by the ordeal, Prozuke dropped to the bottom of the boat and fell unconscious, unaware he had dropped the cube into the sea where it sank out of sight. *** Artahka was sitting quietly in his chamber, already envisioning his next creation, when he heard the door open. He didn't bother turning his head to look at his visitor, however. He already knew who it was. "Come in." beckoned the legendary ruler of the land that carried his name. A moment later, a being clad in green and silver armor stepped forth. Despite having been in the chamber before, he always felt a bit of excitement overcome him. After all, he was in the presence of the legendary Artahka himself. "Yes?" asked the being "You did well." said Artahka. "Of course, your partner also deserves praise. Where is he?" "Who knows?" replied the being. "You know him. He appears and disappears as he wishes." "Of course." Artahka said with a slight chuckle. "Are you certain Prozuke will live up to our expectations?" "Nothing about this world is certain. But I do believe he may one day play a vital role in Mata Nui's well being." A long silence followed. It was finally broken by Artahka. "I want you to deliver a message to the Order of Mata Nui. Tell them to keep a close eye on Prozuke." "Yes Artahka. It will be done." The being then left the room. "Thank you, Skydrax." said Artahka. Characters *Jovan's Team **Prozuke **Jovan **Rhyza **Vormahk **Kuza **Ranok *A number of Karzahni's Manas *Artahka *Skydrax Category:Toa Hydros Category:Stories